


Alessio e un'altra (sbagliata)

by anqis



Series: Alessio e gli errori [2]
Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Before, Break Up, Gennex - Freeform, Girlfriend, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slash, Urban Boyfriends, Urban Strangers, X Factor Italy, XF9
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anqis/pseuds/anqis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hai freddo?"<br/>
Alessio lo fissa in silenzio senza sorpresa negli occhi. Annuisce soltanto e Gennaro solleva le coperte in un invito silenzioso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alessio e un'altra (sbagliata)

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno!  
>  Poche parole di getto in una mattina inizialmente dedicata allo studio - _ops_. Uno scorcio del rapporto tra Alessio e Gennaro, qualche tempo dopo "Alessio e la fidanzata" (primo lavoro della serie che penso di lasciare aperta, chissà forse questi due ce la faranno a capire/capirsi). Non ho altro da aggiungere, spero apprezziate questo sgorbio, magari lasciatemi un parere, se vi va.  
>    
>    
>  [disclaimer: con questo mio scritto, pubblicato senza alcuno scopo di lucro, non intendo dare rappresentazione veritiera del carattere di questa persona, né della sua sessualità e non intendo offenderla in nessun modo]

 

 

Alessio e un'altra (sbagliata)

 

 

Quando Gennaro spegne la luce del bagno, i suoi occhi corrono rapidi all'orologio, le cui lancette segnano mezz'ora dopo le dieci. La camera, illuminata da una lampada appoggiata sul comodino blu dell'Ikea, si allunga in ombre chiare lungo i muri, il pavimento e la figura che riposa sul letto aperto accanto al suo, a pochi centimetri di distanza. È presto, dannatamente presto, ma pare abbiano deciso di dormire; o meglio, Alessio si è raggomitolato sotto le coperte e Gennaro si è morso il labbro inferiore per non dire nulla e rispettare la sua scelta. Gli risulta sempre difficile non contestare, perché il mondo funziona al contrario e Gennaro cerca solo di evidenziarne costantemente l'assurdità, ma è consapevole di come in questo momento non possa comportarsi altrimenti.  
Alessio si è presentato un'ora fa alla porta di casa sua con le spalle piegate e gli occhi fissi sulle punte delle scarpe rovinate, determinati a non incontrare i suoi. Gennaro si è spostato di lato e, senza dire una parola, lo ha accompagnato in camera, fermandosi sullo stipite che anticipa quella dei suoi per informare sua madre che non ha battuto ciglio: i genitori di entrambi non si aspettano neppure più una chiamata, quando uno dei due decide di fermarsi per la notte presso l'altro. Una soluzione che ha permesso loro di trascorrere notti insonne, fuori e dentro le mura di una casa.  
Non si sono rivolti una parola. Gennaro si è piegato sulle ginocchia per trascinare fuori il letto sottostante al suo, mentre Alessio aspettava in piedi, muto sia di occhi che di voce. Ha accettato gli abiti stropicciati di Gennaro e si è infilato sotto le coperte fino alle orecchie, abbassando le palpebre: _non voglio parlare_.  
Gennaro ha mentalmente annuito, stringendo involontariamente i pugni. Si è chiesto se Alessio provi lo stesso senso di impotenza e frustrazione, quando è lui che si chiude a riccio, con le braccia attorno le ginocchia e le iridi che non vedono niente di fronte a sé. Ha avuto un brivido, perché è insopportabile vedere Alessio in queste condizioni e immaginarvi se stesso.  
I movimenti dell'amico lo distolgono dai suoi pensieri e si accorge di essere rimasto più di un minuto immobile sulla porta del bagno con la bocca che sa di dentifricio. Si insulta da solo e rapido raggiunge il letto, dove si sdraia, la schiena rivolta al muro e lo sguardo sulla figura immobile di Alessio. Sa che non sta dormendo: è evidente dalla rigidità della forma delle spalle e del collo. Inconsciamente, vorrebbe allungare una mano e sfiorare con il polpastrello dell'indice la nuca, dirgli che così non si è addormenterà mai. Se lo impedisce, chiude gli occhi e spera di poter fare diversamente.  
Un'ora dopo sta fissando il soffitto, le gambe distese e le braccia conserte. Di sottecchi, osserva il profilo di Alessio, gemello del suo. Stringe il bordo delle coperte tra le dita, cerca invano di zittire la voce che in testa gli sussurra di girarsi di lato e parlare. Infine, cede.  
"Alé."  
Alessio non risponde e Gennaro sospira, abbassando le palpebre: forse dovrebbe dormire e aspettare il mattino per parlare. Dei fruscii lo convincono ad azzardare un'ultima occhiata: il suo amico si è voltato anche lui sul fianco e adesso lo fissa con occhi fermi e inaspettatamente tranquilli. Sono così scuri alle penombra della luce soffusa della lampada. Con un'alzata di sopracciglia lo invita a continuare e onestamente Gennaro si scopre impreparato.  
"Non riesci a dormire?" domanda dunque, dandosi nell'immediato dello stupido.  
Alessio non dice ancora nulla. Poi sospira e con la voce roca di silenzio risponde: "Sì."  
Adesso non sa proprio che altro dire. Non è strano se tra i due è Alessio quello che parla tanto e di parole giuste nei momenti giusti. Gennaro considera l'idea di ritirarsi sotto le coperte e fingere di non aver tentato un approccio, ma Alessio lo anticipa e "Tu?" chiede senza battere ciglio.  
"Nemmeno io."  
Questa volta gli regala un sorriso piccolo. Poi inspira e senza guardarlo, "Pensavo fosse quella giusta" spiega.  
Gennaro annuisce, consapevole di non essere visto. Si morde l'interno della guancia e non aggiunge altro, perché sa di non avere parole per lui. Di amore, non ne capisce proprio niente e per adesso dice di stare bene così, da solo e con Alessio.  
"Dopo quasi un anno ci speri, no?" continua l'altro. "Poi lei ti dice che non sente più niente e che il problema non sono io, ma lei e tu vorresti metterti a ridere perché pensi di meritare qualcosa di più di una frase da film di quarta categoria. Eppure, tu continui ad amarla e non riesci a dire niente, nemmeno uno stronza."  
"Non che credessi di trascorrere la mia intera esistenza insieme, ho solo diciannove anni. Però, stavo così bene con lei. Mi piaceva passare a prenderla in macchina la mattina e il pomeriggio dopo le lezioni di danza, camminare la sera con un gelato che lei non finiva mai e che io mi ostinavo a comprarle. Pensavo bastasse e invece. Adesso mi pento di tutte quelle monete, adesso forse avrei una _PS4_ in camera, invece che quel rottame preistorico. Un idiota sono, ecco cosa."  
Conclude con la fronte corrucciata in una smorfia di dolore che Gennaro vorrebbe solo plasmare sotto i palmi delle mani che gli prudono con insistenza dal desiderio di agire. Alessio non sembra avere nemmeno più fiato per parlare e l'aria manca anche ai suoi polmoni. Sa bene che adesso deve dire qualcosa come è una _stronza, ti meriti di meglio_ o _sai quante ce ne sono fuori?_ oppure _ho il numero di questa che mi ha chiesto di passartelo a Capodanno, ma tipo che non volevo farlo?_ magari escludendo l'ultimo dettaglio. Invece, Gennaro lo guarda e chiede: "Hai freddo?"  
Alessio lo fissa in silenzio senza sorpresa negli occhi. Annuisce soltanto e Gennaro solleva le coperte in un invito silenzioso. L'altro non aspetta un'istante in più, lo raggiunge così velocemente che prima ancora che il biondo possa arretrare di qualche centimetro per lasciargli spazio, si trovano a due centimetri dal naso dell'altro.  
Quando Alessio gli sorride, Gennaro scopre di aver trattenuto il respiro fino ad allora. Lo sta ringraziando, capisce, perché entrambi conoscono il carattere spigoloso del più grande e quella insormontabile antipatia nei confronti del contatto fisico che in vicinanza del più piccolo sembra fare una o due eccezioni. Non potrebbe essere espressione migliore dell'intenzione di Gennaro di confortarlo, quel gesto, e lui non può che essere grato al suo amico per averlo compreso a pieno. Perché Alessio capisce, capisce sempre.  
Alessio che adesso appoggia la fronte contro le clavicole di Gennaro che trattiene un brivido improvviso. "Grazie" sussurra sulla pelle nuda.  
"Niente" risponde.  
Trascorrono minuti, immobili, scaldati dal calore dell'altro. Gennaro pensa si sia addormentato perché adesso la postura di Alessio è rilassata, può sentirlo nelle ossa. Poi però sente il suo fiato sul collo.  
"Ma tu ti senti mai solo?" gli chiede.  
Il biondo aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Solo?" ripete, sovrappensiero. "No. Ci sei tu che sei sempre dappertutto."  
Lo sente ridacchiare e scuotere appena la testa. "Non in quel senso. Non senti il bisogno di trovare qualcuno?"  
Gennaro è confuso. Ci riflette prima di rispondere e pensa che a lui la solitudine piace: camminare da solo, sul fianco della mare quando il vento tira forte e le sigarette nel cortile della scuola, quando gli altri ragazzi sono alle prese con pallone che lui non vuole nemmeno sfiorare con la punta del piede. Sa bene, però, di non poter sopportare sempre la sua persona e in quei momenti c'è Alessio con il suo braccio che gli circonda le spalle in un gesto che ormai ha imparato ad accettare e, forse, anche ad apprezzare. Quindi, "No. Ci sei tu, va bene così."  
Alessio non sembra convinto. "Ma è diverso" ci riprova, alzandosi sui gomiti per poterlo guardare in viso e sfidarlo con le iridi. Ha i capelli disordinato che hanno preso la forma delle pieghe del cuscino condiviso, le guance rosse e la fronte corruggata.  
"È diverso?" ragiona Gennaro con gli occhi sul soffitto. "Non penso."  
Non ci sono parole per un lungo momento. Gennaro abbassa gli occhi e incontra lo sguardo serio e pensieroso di Alessio che poi sembra pulirsi di ogni dubbio. Sorride di un sorriso sincero quando parla.  
"Forse hai ragione" dice, "Forse non è diverso."


End file.
